A Second Life
by Bella4evr3
Summary: "A disease you got to be fucking kidding me!" When Sookie finds out that she's dying from an incurable disease. She takes her life into her own hands. She knew that she didn't want that kind of life. But knowing she still had a lot to do she needed more time. Not trusting Bill with this information. She takes it to Eric. Will Eric be her savior? Set after Season 1
1. Chapter 1

*****Chapter One*****

 ****Life & Death****

"A disease you got to be fucking kidding me. "

An incurable disease, to be exact.

It was like fate was making a mockery of her.

First laughing at her ability to read minds; second seeing her awestruck reaction at her first vampire, and nearly getting killed. Thirdly, said vampire rescues said telepath; and Finally finding out that you were going to die anyways without a psychopath to end it sooner.

She was a telepath she was weird already, but she also had to have an incurable disease to boot.

It wasn't cancer- she should be happy that it wasn't, but at least cancer could be treated through chemo. She didn't have that luxury.

Not even in her recent knowledge of vampire blood could heal her. It was a sad fact.

It was a disease- but it acted like a virus more then anything else. Killing her slowly.

She had found out days after Renee lenai/ Drew Marshall, whoever he was, had come after her with a shotgun threatening and almost succeeding to end her short life of twenty-two years.

The bruises- that marked her face and stomach weren't healing. Her muscles ached every waking minute, and she felt for most of her time, like she was going to go to sleep and never wake to see the sun's rays leak through her window.

The virus seemed to suck out all the energy that her body produced, like a vampire's fangs sucking the life's blood from her corroded.

Even speaking was pushing it.

She kept it to herself, however.

Being a telepath was considered ordinary.

But having a disease with no known cure would be considered monstrous.

She should tell Bill right?

It was a flat out "no" in her mind.

But,why?

Well, Bill had saved her life. Risking his own in pure daylight.

Wasn't that reason enough to trust in him?

Maybe, if she was a little more blonder.

After meeting Eric that first night, Sookie started to get suspicious of the vampire that called himself her 'boyfriend'.

The one reason, or explanation- that was washed clear into her mind- was on the first night she had met him. The Rattrays were vampire drainers, Bill had paid them to drain his blood- so that she could rescue him and introduce himself- but he also had neglected to be truthful about the time the Rattrays had beaten me within an inch of my life- for I had to suck Bill's blood.

From what little knowledge Sookie had of vampire's blood-is that if large quantities are consumed at a time the vampire can send feelings and adoration through a makeshift bond that was created.

She had a lot of time to think of Bill as a 'good' and a 'bad' vampire. It seemed like every time she had an encounter with Bill the dial kept leaning toward bad.

She hadn't realized that this virus could and would consume her life as it was currently. She felt weak- like weaker when she had been beaten to a bloody pulp- it was a struggle to walk. She somehow could manage it well, though.

It had been about a week since everything in Bon Temps had sashayed back to normal. Even her friends at Merlottes were coming to terms of actual vampires existing and are "coming out of the 'supposed' coffin". It was exhausting if she could be honest to herself. She couldn't keep up with the way her friends were feeling and their actions.

She just wanted to be herself and that was probably asking too much for the god that was watching over her. Her body felt tired and her thoughts often wandered to the what ifs.

What if my life ended? Who would miss me? Should I tell someone about my illness? What if I died? How would it affect other people around me? Did I want to die? What if I was a vampire...? She stopped her thoughts there.

Her thoughts always stopped there. It was unspeakable. Unheard of. Yet, not an impossible idea. And, it sure wasn't the worse way out.

Her decease was incurable. If she knew of a way to escape her problems of her mortal weaknesses shouldn't she go with it? And if she could be turned into a creature of the night her thoughts instantly shifted to him. The Viking she had denied due to Bill's blood dissuading her decision to become Eric's.

He had never lied to her. Never doubted her and believed in her. How did she know this? Well - just from how he had looked upon her and spoke to her spoke volumes of how the ancient vampire felt about her.

Her legs were barely able to stand upright - however being the stubborn blonde she was pushed through the pain and continued to walk on her own two feet.

Deciding that she could run on this idea.

She wouldn't hope, though.

She knew Eric cared about her, but how far did that caring nature extend?

How far did he care for her to turn her?


	2. Chapter 2

*****Chapter Two*****

 ****Club Death****

Shreveport wasn't a far drive from Bon Temps. A decent twenty minutes passed by - until she arrived in an overcrowded lot filled with mostly women.

The bar that played host for the humans and the vampires within - Fangtasia - was the name. The name having that sweet taste that border lined between reality and the fantasy world a vampire can capture and make real.

She had only been here once before the first time for her brother - Jason not believing her brother was guilty for the murders of Maudette, and Don. It had been painful for her to see her brother so defeated and weak. Especially, after the death of Amy - who she had heard her brother had grown quite close to.

However - after receiving the information that she was doing V - Vampire Blood, in which the blood of a vampire can also level your self conscious into another state of being - in easy terms the term 'High' is preferred. She still didn't know all the properties of vampire blood - along with its excessive healing traits.

Moreover, her brother deserved a girl just as special as her brother. That really cared for him body and soul.

Brushing the depressive thoughts away with the shutting of the yellow car door.

Ignoring the pain she felt each time she lifted her feet, swayed her hips, or even the simple action the blinking of the eyes.

She had been through far worse. Much worse.

Making it to the front of the bar seeing a familiar face - the female vampire Pam. Whose choice of true style had her questioning her own clothing as her clothing. Yet, her pick of clothing wasn't what concerns her at the moment.

"Good to see you, Sookie. Where's your vampire companion?"

She spoke with curiosity and a hint of boredom. Her eyes darting from her to other humans who were up to no good. She could tell Pam had been a vampire for a long while - her interest in the human kind was minimal at best.

"I left him..." Pam eyed her up and down and spoke, "Good for you. Eric is inside. "

Her brows inching up to say 'isn't that why you're here?'

"Thank you, Pam. " Pam gave a disinterested reply as she side stepped Pam and into the bar.

Raising her shields up - at least she could do that without it having any long term effect on her health. The telepath entered the bar - without her shields she would have been bombarded by random thoughts she clearly had no interest in hearing.

Spotting Eric immediately. Sitting like a divine God in his throne that sat in the middle of the bar. Paying no mind to the women who had grovel at his feet to be touched, to be wanted by him.

Sookie rolled her eyes as their eyes met one another. And all hell assumed within the bar - the club that hosted to death.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Chapter Three*****

 ****Taking the Step****

What did he want me to do?

Taking a step forward - shields up to protect my mind from others' thoughts.

Thoughts of jealously and envy. She heard it all - yet the thoughts she was most used to were the ones of disgust. Disgust that was pointed to herself for abandoning her own race for the race of the immortal dead.

Yet she couldn't help weaken her shields just to hear what others' thought of the special attention from the vampire upon the throne.

Who does she think she is? The queen of England?

She isn't that special or even pretty. I have no idea why a vampire would pay any attention to a poor girl like her.

Oh they were so lucky that they didn't know much else of the supernatural world.

Eric hadn't moved an inch. He held his cellphone in his hand - watching his fingers type at a fast rate, until he flipped the phone shut and stared at her with determination.

Walking up the steps made her waver and loose her balance - yet Eric was quick to catch her before she fell on the floor and in-front of everyone. "Are you alright, Ms. Stackhouse. "

She nodded. Wincing as she tried to get herself upright. Eric noticed the wince, "We should continue this conversation in my office?" He offered a hand out - taking it without any regret Eric led her past the many women who gave her dirty looks. She tried her best to ignore them.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Chapter Four*****

 ****Truth will Out****

Eric sat Sookie gently on the couch. She winced at the simple action. She was dying. She laughed at what she was going to suggest to the vampire sheriff before her.

"What's so funny Ms. Stackhouse?" She could hear Eric's tone less voice ask. "I'm sorry. "

"Now can you explain your reasoning in venturing into this club without your dear Bill?"

Sarcasm leaking at the end. She heard it. Clear as day.

"I broke up with him. " she watched as Eric's body language changed with that small fact. "I have an somewhat crazy request. "

Better start with what I came for. There's no use in wasting time. Since I didn't have much anyways.

"What is your request Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Please call me Sookie. "

"Sookie, then. Please tell me your request. Whatever it is I won't think less of you and can't see it as crazy. "

Didn't he have a way with words?

Her thoughts were all jumbled and scattered. She didn't know how to phrase what she wanted to ask. She then felt two hands, which were pale as ivory and cool as ice, on her own squeezing them an offering of encouragement. This was a new side to Eric she was experiencing and it somewhat comforted her and coaxed her enough to reveal the reason why she was here.

"I'm dying. " she states. "An incurable disease. I've seen many doctors and they all have told me the same thing. My body is growing weaker each day and I'm already feeling drained from doing daily housework or even walking in general. "

"Sookie what is your request? I have a feeling of what it might be but I need to hear it aloud. "

"Eric. Will you turn me?"


	5. Chapter 5

*****Chapter Five*****

 ****I will save you****

Eric's face was still. I had no way of knowing what he was thinking. Wishing only in this moment that I could read the minds of vampires.

I made the move to stand but my legs buckled beneath me an obvious sign of my incurable decease. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me looking up I see it. Love. If Eric can feel that.

"You do know what you're asking of me? Don't you?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. " I offer up honestly. "I know it's a loaded question. I'll understand if you need time or better yet I'll understand if you turn me down. There are far more-" she feels his cold finger on her lips making her go silent.

"I need to hear you say it. " he whispers almost silently she could barely see the ignorant and self-absorbed Eric she knew so much. The Eric who was looking at her with such raw emotion had her head spinning, "Eric, will you do me the pleasure of being my maker?"

There she said it. And true enough the words spoken out loud somehow made that statement even more true or real. The next moment she felt two strong arms wrapping around her thin torso, "I will save you."

She closed her eyes and accepted the comfort. It wasn't just a small and simple act - this was where her mortal and ill life changed for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I've updated! Yay! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story thus far:) This time I tried writing a little longer since I've noticed you guys don't like the short chapter very much so I will try and expand on the length. Any who, I love the reviews and attention that this story is getting so please keep it up because I really do appreciate it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know of what you liked or disliked in a comment below - thanks Bella4evr3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. All rights go to the wonderful author Charlaine Harris and the Director Alan Ball and HBO.**

 *****Chapter Six*****

 ****Second Thoughts****

 **PAM**

"Pamela, I will be leaving early with Sookie. You will close up." Eric commanded to me.

I raised an eyebrow - feeling the beginning stages of the maker-child bond forcing me to comply to his commands. I stared at Eric and glanced at the mortal-telepath for just a moment.

Quickly taking notice of how frail and weak she looked; all humans were and I couldn't care less about one of them.

Yet Sookie was different - yes this human could read minds of other humans and that alone made her special. I silently admitted to myself, but there was something more about her.

She had to be something amazing to capture the heart of my maker. My Master. I've known and walked with him for centuries and never once did the Viking Prince ever act the way she had been glimpsing ever since the first night when the blonde had walked into their business.

I nodded at Eric showing my compliance to his order.

Leaving the two of them alone and went on my way to continue looking after the pathetic human vermin their business thrived on.

Fucking humans, I thought.

 **SOOKIE**

I saw Pam walk out of Eric's office. It seemed like Pam got along with Eric quite well it got her wondering about what sort of maker Eric would be.

Would he do stuff that would make her hate him - or would he do stuff that would make her respect and love him? Assuming the ladder of the two and for once was content on where she found herself.

Realizing that she wouldn't have to wait for death to come to her -she didn't have to feel death clawing at her - she could defeat the illness that was determined incurable when in reality it could be truly cured.

A heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders - a heavy weight, an invisible weight, she didn't even notice that was steadily pulling her down with each thought of her impending death by either her decease or her turning.

Her heart broke as reality hit her like a train going full speed ahead. Ever since she had found out about her incurable decease she vowed to herself that she wouldn't tell a soul.

She would keep it to herself not wanting to bother or hinder anyone with more of her problems. She was already labeled, "crazy Sookie"she didn't want to add more to the fire that she no doubt knew was going strong.

Now having the opportunity to cure herself the cost was something she had thought long and hard about.

The reactions from her friends and family shouldn't mean that much to her as long as she was still living and kicking well hypothetically speaking, although her mind went back to their first reactions when vampires had come out of the coffin.

There was nothing but hatred in their hearts and I couldn't stand if my brother or any of my friends looked at me like that.

A gentle pat on the shoulder had me out of my inner thoughts and focused back to the vampire currently sitting beside me.

His eyes never once moved away, as if afraid. As if I would pull away from the offer.

He had such adoration showing through his eyes which surprised her. At first glance many would believe Eric to be heartless, but the automatic acceptance changed what I had thought of vampire sheriff.

"What's on your mind?" I hear him ask.

How do I tell him I'm having second thoughts? It was my idea in the first place once again I find his hands on top of mine in a calming gesture of faith.

It calmed my nerves a bit they were still there but they were less, "I'm worried about what my family and friends might think. I already caused them enough trouble I don't want to see them hurt. " I reveal those were my thoughts.

"Sookie. I've lived over a thousand years. " that was surprising, but then she remembered Bill saying something when she had stepped into Fangtasia that first night of their chance meeting.

"You will see when you've lived through so much like I have the reactions of those close to you compare to nothing. What only matters are your choices that you decide to make no one else's. "

I hear him finish and just like that my nerves evaporate and somehow I know if I had Eric by my side I could do practically anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: here is another update for you all. And it's all thanks to Queen Mo-Freakin for messaging me and telling me to update. So this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you and thank you everyone for supporting this story. I hope you all will enjoy it and please tell me what you thought in a comment below. Thanks, Bella4evr3!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. All rights go to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball and HBO. In no way am I profiting off of any of this.**

 **SOOKIE**

Eric helped me to the car.

I was struggling. I hated it. I really did.

His arms supporting my waist in case my frail, weak, and illness ridden body was going to collapse at any moment. I did everything in my life to live a happy and healthy life so why was I so different?

Normally I wouldn't care for the help and would be shouting at him to release his hold on me - I was thankful for it however, "Are you alright Sookie?" I could hear the general concern within Eric's voice. I wasn't shocked anymore about the obvious caring nature the 1,000 year vampire had.

I looked up to him," I'm..." I wanted to say that I was fine but seeing how I asked Eric to make me vampire lying probably wasn't for the best, "my legs are wobbly. It seems like my legs can't support my weight anymore. Although I'm determined to make it to the car. "

I knew he was worried.

I was worried for myself and I just didn't want to cause him any further worry, but it was a truth I knew I couldn't keep. He helped me to get settled in the seat of his sleek red corvette. I wasn't surprised at the choice of car. It totally spoke Eric.

"I am curious. What kind of illness can you possibly have? With your permission I would love to call in one of my own. She's a specialist in supernatural terms. She might know what illness you have. "

It wouldn't hurt, could it? I thought inwardly I had seen many doctors. Although the doctors i had visited only knew the modern types of medicine not supernatural medicine. I had already accepted that her illness wasn't curable. But that little spark of hope ignited once again.

"I guess it can't hurt to get some kind of closure."

Eric whipped out his phone the same time he started the car and proceeded to drive away from the bar establishment of his and on to the busy intersection.

"Dr. Ludwig it's Mr. Northman. I require your presence tonight. " Eric doesn't speak but I could hear the feminine voice on the other end.

She didn't sound too happy at being bothered much less by a vampire.

"My place. We'll be there shortly. " Eric closed his phone. "Dr. Ludwig is a specialist in the supernatural area. And she also values our blood and its unique healing abilities. At least this way by the end of the night we'll both know what kind of illness you have. However if there's a way to cure it by any other supernatural means then I'll do it. I assume you'd want to stay human if there was such a chance?"

I didn't answer him back for the most of remaining car ride. I had given myself over to death. I had accepted my illness as in-curable. That little hope inside me was slowly getting dimmer by each second that passed.

.

.

.

.

The first thing I saw when we reached our destination was all the land he seemed to have. It was quite beautiful really. I could only imagine what it would be like during the sunlight hours of the day. Wanting nothing more then to lay out in the sun and soak up the heat. The thought could only be that a thought and nothing more.

I was helped out of the car. Eric held me close to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt content. I could feel the endings of his long hair graze my neck. I liked him with long hair - it was a random thought yes, but it helped me to relax.

Once Eric parked he wrapped me in his arms and had carried me pass the front door and pass the main foyer and onto a comfortable black leather couch. "Eric thank you." Eric nodded when a knock on the door sounded. The doctor was here.

I watched as Eric sped to the door with vamp speed opening it to reveal a small and frail looking women - but the words coming out from her mouth told me that this women wasn't quite so frail to begin with. It almost reminded myself of how I was and how if this decease wasn't in me that I would have that sort of resilience.

Dr. Ludwig made her way to me, "hello I'm Dr. Ludwig. From what your vampire has given me - your ill from a decease that other doctors couldn't diagnose. I'm skilled at what I do - I'm going to take some blood. " she watched as she produced a needle and stuck it into her arm pulling blood out and into the little container. "Can you really find out what's wrong with me?"

"I can try my best. " she answers. "The results will take a day. So I'll give you a call in the morning. "

"That's it?"

"Northmen you owe me. "

"Always a pleasure. "

"Fuck off. "

"Eric do you think she'll know?"

"I have known Ludwig for a long time and she hasn't once let me down. She is skilled so I do think she can uncover what is ailing you. " with reassuring words from the Viking I let out a sigh which made me wince and I couldn't hide it from him.

"But I do know Sookie is that you're running out of time. Soon we will have to turn you if Dr. Ludwig can't find a cure. "

"I know. And I will be ready. "


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: so this is a filler you could say. But I felt like writing and giving you all an update. Hope you like and give me a comment on what you all thought! Thank you:)**

 **~8~ The Calm before the Storm~**

I follow Eric to a room where I could rest for the night. With a bit of support from the vampire which I had been surprised if I slowly lower myself onto the bed feeling his support from around my waist leave.

Our eyes catch and my breathing increases - pain and love battle in his irises and I can't help but raise my hand to his cheek. I know he could see my obvious pain but what made me happy was that this vampire before me made me feel like I could have a choice. That it was my choice ; my will that he would listen to and whatever I would choose I knew he would let me make it. Even if that was either life or death.

"We will have our answers soon. " I hear him loud and clear. It took me a moment to figure out why his palm cuffed my face and his finger closing in on the edge of my chin. He was wiping the tears away from my eyes that I hadn't known fallen.

"Sleep Sookie. You need your rest. "

With gentleness that was mind boggling still - I watch as Eric lifts the covers around my figure. I would have yelled at him for thinking I was so fragile that I would break a bone by simply pulling the thin fabric that were the covers around myself. But I was and I hated it.

But yet it was refreshing. Seeing a whole different side to the vampire I once saw as an arrogant and selfish man. Now I saw someone that I couldn't wait to know, and it was exciting.

"Goodnight, Eric. " I say feeling the greatest I had ever felt and let Morpheus take me.

 **The next time I wake. I found it hard to even lift my eyelids up. But calming myself down with a deep** breathe I found my lids fluttering open once again. It took me a minute to recognize my surroundings and to even comprehend where I even was. Eric had led me into one of the many guest rooms I had assumed.

The sound I heard next had me standing up despite the yells from my legs and even my body as a whole I knew I still had to feed it. I open my door to suddenly smell the wonderful aroma of cooked bacon and eggs. Each step was a pain but I tried my best to ignore it and will my body to walk. I made it to a chair in the dining room where I had sat down. Only to see a chef clad in white and a maid who had been getting a plate set up. One look at me the women had brought myself a plate filled with delicious food.

"Um, not that I'm ungrateful but why are you here?" I ask, not really knowing the reason why two humans would be in a vampire's place when there was no use for them.

"Master Northman, has requested our assistance. I am to assure you are cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner. As she is to help you get to place to place. As Master Northman has explained a little of your ailment. " I watch as the chef goes back to his work - he was Asian and looked to be about in his late twenties. Guessing he had been the top of his class in culinary school and even led his own five-star restaurant. "Nothing but the best" should be Eric's motto.

I blushed. Eric would go to such lengths to hire a day cook and a women who I assumed was his regular maid that kept the house up to date.

"Thank you?" I say in a question not really knowing who I had the pleasure to talk to.

"I'm sorry. I am Ryota Ayami"

"And I'm Yuu Asura. " I glance to the women - Yuu who was drastically different from Ryota. Yuu was dressed in a standard white t-shirt and black khaki pants her hair had been kept back in a braid. They looked too nice to know Eric. But I guess I couldn't judge these two I didn't know anything about them.

I finished my breakfast in relative silence. When I finished Yuu took my plate and handed it to Ryota as Yuu came back and helped me to stand. Again I was thankful for Yuu being here and I couldn't wait for tonight. Tonight was when Dr. Ludwig would come and finally I would have the answer to this damn life-ruining disease. I would finally have answers.

Yuu led me to the couch. I didn't feel like watching anything. Nothing has really caught my interest and with living with Gran there was minimal time I could waste on watching television. I looked over to the heavy amount of books that lined the wall as if I had found myself in a grand library. I motioned for Yuu to go to the books but what caught my eyes were books that had an almost rustic color binding. After a few tries to get Yuu to the books I wanted she had left to finish up some errands and I had reassured her that I would be good.

Hearing the door close I focus my attention on the set of books I had been given. English to Swedish Dictionary.

I had always been fascinated with other languages. Even with the whole "vampire reveal" the world had been apart of. And I knew if I were to be a vampire that knowing this language would be a help. I remembered the first time I had met Eric and Pam.

The language they had been speaking to each other had called to me. It was a beautiful language and with a determined mind I started to study the list of words in Swedish until I had lost count of the hours that had ticked by. I made myself stand and go towards the book case to put the books back the way I found them. Needing to not let Eric on that I was studying his language.

After putting them back the way I found them I made it to the couch breathing in and out. That was when I heard movement from above. Knowing Eric had woken up and soon the answers I needed would soon be revealed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Once again I'm updating! Yay! Thanks for all the positive reviews! Hope you all read and enjoy! Looking forward to reading what you all thought because finally you get to learn about Sookie's Illness. Please R &R Thanks! **

**~9~Answers~**

I saw Eric before I could take a breath. Long blonde hair straightened and fell to his shoulders.

He was immediately by my side.

"How was your day, Sookie?" He asked and I could tell he had been worried. The worry had definitely followed him to his death for the day.

"Yuu and Ryota took good care of me. "

"I'm glad they were able to be of any assistance. "

"They were. Thank you. " she watched Eric nod his head.

"Doctor Ludwig will be here in a few minutes. " Eric said, as he warmed up a bag of blood from what she could eye.

She had her brows up in a knot Eric could see the confusion.

"Bags of blood are from the hospitals. Ever since the AVL had announced the existence of vampires - local hospitals sell bags of blood, of course under the books for extra cash. Humans. " he speaks under his breathe.

A knock on the door sounded. Eric could hear her heart jump when he opened the door. "Out of my way, vampire!"

"Always a pleasure to see your beautiful face, Dr. Ludwig. "

"Fuck off. "

"Do you have Sookie's blood results?"

"I'm here ain't I?"

"Well?"

"Give me a second vampire. "

"Dr. Ludwig, it's nice to see you once again. I'm sorry about Eric he can be a little too direct sometimes. " she tried to stand up. "Don't move. You don't have to stand on my account. " I still in my actions and look up and smile.

"Thank you. " I respond.

"Alright from what I discovered your illness is apart of you. " a million questions blurred my mind. What she said just couldn't make sense.

"How could this be?" I hear Eric shout. "What do you mean?" I voice out, ignoring Eric's eyes on me.

"My dear child, you are part Faerie. " Well, who would of thinker that I would actually be an honest to god alien?

I gaze at Eric at the corner of my vision and see his eyes widen. His body had froze could vampires go into shock? I focus back on Dr. Ludwig.

"Well shit. I've always known I was a freak of nature. But what do you mean how could me being Faerie lead to this. " I gesture at myself. At the completely weak body I had.

"It is because you are faerie that you are becoming weak each day. It is rare but in some cases a half faerie like yourself will start to decline. That is that your body will reject the faerie attributes leading to your deterred state." I finally had an answer and it wasn't pretty.

"Thank you Dr. Ludwig. But I think I need some time to think about all of this."

"Of course. If you have any questions Mr. Northman has my number. "

I don't even watch the Doctor walk out neither does Eric. I was sure he could hear the multiple ways my heart beat but he didn't say anything. Minutes passed and hours passed.

And he just left me to think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness of this update! But I do hope you all will enjoy! Please don't forget to comment/ Review! Thanks:)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. All rights go to Charlaine** **Harris and Alan Ball and HBO.**

.

.

.

 **~10~Realizations~**

I didn't know how many seconds, minutes, nor hours passed by after Eric left me to think things through. It was a lot of information to handle.

Number one being the question I've always asked myself through out my life.

Why I had the ability of telepathy, the ability to read others' minds.

Why I had to be labeled as a freak of nature. Turns out the answer I had been seeking was the truth I had known all along. That the truth of the matter was I had always been a freak of nature, an abomination, an alien.

In supernatural terms, I could be categorized as a Faerie but not all faerie, only half, and because of the faerie part of me my body for some god-forsaken reason was rejecting it; making myself weaker and weaker until eventually, I drew my last breathe.

There wasn't a cure. Trust me, I checked everything even before I knew the cause. However the only thing my mind could rationalize was the promise from Eric. He would turn me - to save me. I'd asked him out of the selfish reasons.

I didn't want to die. That was it.

I had a lot to live for.

Jason and Gran being two reasons. After Gran passed who would be there for Jason. Jason being my only brother and family after Gran would pass. He wasn't one to get by by himself. What of Tara and Sam for two more reasons and everyone else from Merlottes, for that matter?

I would leave a big gapping hole in each and everyone's heart and I couldn't bare causing such sadness.

When I thought of Eric keeping his promise. Changing me into a vampire. The word vampire caused a shiver to go up my back. Ever since vampires had come out of the coffin I had been intrigued to find out what all the commotion had been about.

When Bill had walked into my work I had noticed for the first time I couldn't read vampire's minds. For the first time I was literally freed from my curse, I had deemed to call it during my youth.

But since I've gotten to learn and handle vampires on a regular basis my opinion of them was a bit jaded. I worried after I'd changed what others' would think.

Would they shout out that I'd been a freak all along?

Would they cower and shy away from me?

Would they feel revolted?

Would I want to kill and maim them?

I put my head in my hands. Sighing loudly. Just what would I do?

A hand on my shoulder got my head out of my hands and my eyes to meet Eric's.

Eric sat down resuming his place beside me. He didn't look like the Eric from the club he looked more human if I could call it that.

He placed his hands on my own in a comforting way. Holding them squeezing them - it was like the two of us had a silent conversation with each other

One was saying, "whatever happens I will be here for you. Always. "

And mine said, "I wish none of this happened. "

It literally shocked me when Eric pulled my face into his shoulder.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be alright. "

That's when I let everything out.


End file.
